1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the taking of showers, specifically to the limitation or saving of water while showering.
2. Description of Prior Art
Any parent who has teenagers can attest to the need of somehow restricting the amount of time and water teenagers' use while taking a shower. In many, a family, nerves are often worn thin when a family member is using the shower while others are waiting. In other instances, kids are late to school or appointments because their "quick shower" turns into an "extended shower." Not to mention the cold water showers if you happen to be last in line.
Another problem of extended showers is the wasting of water and the energy used to process it and heat it. In many parts of the country and the world for that matter, water is a scarce and expensive commodity with conservationists seeking more and better ways to conserve water. Prior art has made some strides in this direction, but there seems to be a lack of enthusiasm for many of these devices. Devices that restrict the flow of water lack popularity especially with women as a restricted flow does little to thoroughly rise a full head of hair. Devices that shut off water flow after a predetermined period of time or volume of water often frustrate users because of the abrupt cessation of water flow. Other devices require control or set up every time they are used. While others are easily overridden or manipulated. Let's face it, many bathers and especially responsible adults believe in the spirit of conservation efforts but don't easily embrace devices that limit the enjoyment, the stimulation and the cleansing affect a shower brings.